parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style)
Cast * Alex - Timon (The Lion King) * Count Von Count - Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street) * Blade - Gordon (Sesame Street) * Cookie Monster - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) * Big Bird - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Oscar the Grouch - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) * Ernie - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Bert - Super Grover (Sesame Street) * Grover - Gonzo (The Muppets) * The Two Prostitutes Making Out With Grover - Camilla the Chicken and Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Elmo - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Count Chocula - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) Transcript of a building New Guy (Timon): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Harvey! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Harvey: I do it for all the newcomers, Timon. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Elmo, Ozzy, and Strut partying, along with Herry deejaying, Cookie Monster and Super Grover hugging in content, and Gonzo making out with Camilla and Miss Piggy. Timon: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Gonzo! Hi, Telly! drips onto Timon's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other muppets Timon: Oh, no! Harvey! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Harvey: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Timon onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born muppet zombies. Timon: Oh, no! (runs into tall man in black with shades, who is Gordon) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Harvey: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Muppets, in order: Gonzo, Herry, (punches Ernie, strangles Cookie Monster and Super Grover, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Elmo's head, but not before him saying:) Elmo: "S" is for "severed". [then Gordon decapitates Elmo, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Ozzy and Strut, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Ozzy and Strut: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Ozzy and Strut, followed by Harvey flinging himself at Gordon, who in turn holds him against a wall Harvey: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Gordon: No, just this. out a grenade Harvey: One, two... Gordon: Stop counting! Harvey: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Harvey's mouth and throws him aside before Harvey groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Gordon then helps Timon to his feet. Timon: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Sesame Street, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Gordon: Not quite. to the Count's castle The Count: Who wants some of my Count cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun The Count: You! blows the Count's brains out Gallery Timon.png|Timon as Alex Harvey Kneeslapper fix-it bench.jpg|Harvey Kneeslapper as Count Von Count Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg|Gordon as Blade Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg|Herry Monster as Cookie Monster Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo as Big Bird Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Oscar the Grouch Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg|Cookie Monster as Ernie Super grover flying high.jpg|Super Grover as Bert Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Grover Camilla.jpg|Camilla the Chicken Miss piggy the muppets.png|and Miss Piggy as the Two Prostitutes Making Out With Grover 300px-Ernie-RubberDuckie.jpg|Ernie as Elmo Count von Count kneeling.png|Count Von Count as Count Chocula Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken